disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Thomas Movie Teaser Trailer/Transcript
Teaser Trailer #1/Transcript * (Starting In Sunset of Hundred Acre Wood) * Thomas: (Howl) * Christopher Robin: Thomas! * (Few Scene When Thomas Got Hugged) * (Scene Where Thomas Gets Lost) * Thomas: Where Are You, Christopher? * (Surprised by 2 Ants) * Thomas: What Is That? * Atta: Okay My Name is Atta And This My Lucky Friend Flik. * Flik: Hello * Thomas: Hello, I’m Lost * Flik: Are You Okay? * Thomas: I‘m Fine. * (The Logo Fades In The Snowy Night from Winnie the Pooh And Christmas Too Plays) * Narrator: Coming Soon To Disney DVD Winter 2004. Teaser Trailer #2/Transcript * (It Shows Christopher Robin Throwing a Envelope) * (Shows The Scene Where Flik Saw The Food Dumped Into Water) * (Shows Pooh And Piglet Falling Down,Screaming And Thud) * Thomas: Where's Christopher Robin's House? * Flik: This Christopher Robin's House. Remember? In The Street * Thomas: So, They Are Going To Let Them? * Atta: No. They Are Friends Now? * Thomas: Oh * Narrator: Thomas Is Back. * Thomas: I Want To Be In The Wild! * Narrator: An All New Movie. * Thomas: What That Cat is That? * Maine Coon: Hello, Thomas, My Name is Maine Coon. This is My Boss Jack And My Friend Selina * Jack: So Dog Here, How Did You Get Up There? * Thomas: I Was Finding Christopher Robin's House But Nothings Up There * Jack: So, They Are Creatures. * Selina: I Know Right * Flik: (Giggles) That's Not How The Creatures Made. That's What The Cats Made (Laughing) * Selina: You're Right, Flik, They Are Cats (Meow) * Jack: They Hope For Celebrations * Narrator: To Save Christopher Robin. * Tigger: That's him! Though I always thought he was taller. * Winnie the Pooh: Um, it's awfully cold out here in the cold, if I could come in? * Tigger: (Opening the door a third time, then closing it) Why, sure you - HEY, wait a minute! Isn't Santy Claws suppose to come down the chimaney? * Winnie the Pooh: (looking up to Tigger's roof) Ohhh - ho, ho, ho... bother! * Winnie the Pooh: I'm glad. At least I think I'm glad. I'm not sure how glad feeling. But if i... * Winnie the Pooh: (a pile of snow falls on Pooh) * Eeyore: Why that's it Pooh. I think I'm glad! See? * Eeyore: (shows off his great big smile) * Flik: "Da Da Da Da... Everyone Makes Mistakes! Da Da Da Da... Everyone Makes Mistakes! Da Da Da Da... Everyone Makes Mistakes! Da Da Da Da... Everyone Makes Mistakes!" * Atta: (Laughs) * Narrator: For The Holidays of the Adventure. * Thomas: "I Know This is A Holiday." * Flik: "Yeah. The First Is. Winnie The Pooh Christmas,My Movie And A Very Merry Pooh Year" * Atta: "What Happened Here" * Thomas: "They Walked Down" * Narrator: Disney’s The Thomas Movie. * Thomas: "Christopher Robin!" * Christopher Robin: "Thomas! I'm Glad We're Home." * Thomas: "Thank You, Christopher Robin." * Samuel: "Thomas, You're Back from The City?" * Thomas: "Wow" * Narrator: Coming To Disney DVD. Category:Teaser Trailer transcript Category:Teaser Trailer Transcripts Category:Teaser Trailer transcripts Category:2004 Category:2004 films